Yami Meido Mahou Keiji
by Archer UBW
Summary: What happens when an ordinary boy is pulled into a world of magic along with his 2 friends. Come along their journey and experience it for yourself.   This is basically an original story but with anime added here and there
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

Have you ever believed in fantasy, mythical creatures, and fiction?

Do you believe in extraterrestrials that come down from the stars and abduct you then probe you?

Or maybe you'd like to see Santa clause or the Easter bunny? Well that won't ever happen.

The Easter bunny and Santa clause are not real.

There are no mythical creatures roaming earth surrounded by an invisible force field or will aliens ever come down to earth in search of people to abduct.

Everything in the world is completely normal, nothing will change.

I won't be taken away by some mystical being, and then asked to fight for the world!

The chances of that happening are ..

The closest thing to fiction is manga and anime (I'm addicted to this by the way).

Don't believe me; I'll give you $100 for every day that something out of the ordinary happens.

You'll never get $100 from me.

If you think your gonna get my 100 dollars from me your wrong.

No way in heck is anything weird gonna happen. .

As I was saying there is not a chance in heaven or hell that anything weirder than a stranger asking for directors will happen to me in my life.

* * *

**A/N** Well there's my prolouge to this original story.

I got this idea when me and my friends were serving for the church

So yeah i wont say anything more.

Please rate it and comment.


	2. Post Prolouge

Chapter 0.5

I look up at the face of an unknown being and I stop to wonder what's wrong with me.

My chest was slashed by sharp objects in the monsters hands and blood was spilling from my mouth.

My sense of touch, smell, and taste were gone. Only my visibility and audibility remained and even they were sort of fuzzy.

The last thing I heard was the sound of my 2 classmates calling my name and confirming my status.

Although it wasn't really needed at this point, they should be smart enough to figure out what my condition was.

I was dying.

My final sight was the sight of them scream and the monster bringing down his hand to deal the final blow.

The monsters hand swung down intensely at me.

At that moment I stopped and thought about how this event came to be and the fact that I already lost $100.

Also somehow I heard some voice out there saying "I told you so" numerous times, but enough about that now.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure everybody saw this comming. but still chapter 0.5 is the beginning plot. By rate or comment don't matter good or bad just tell me how i did.


	3. Introduction

Yami Meido Mahou Keiji

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Home Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The difficult first period had just ended and everyone stood up in order to enjoy recess in peace.

Most people sat next to their friends to chat about general topics such as "What are you doing later" or "Did you see that movie yet" etc.

I on the other hand would like to spend recess in order to recuperate and review over the lesson.

Usually recess lasts for 15 minutes but this time it was 20 minutes due to the fact that the teacher for second period was late.

I sat there looking over my notes and resting for the next period.

After about 5 minutes I was finished and since I had nothing better to do I sat in my desk dazing carelessly and observing my classroom for some reason.

"There were about 14 students" I mumbled (wait why am I saying this?)

"7 boys and 7 girls"

"About 24 chairs" (really, I'm creeping myself out why am I saying this?)

"There were 20 desks. 14 desks were collectively arranged into 2 groups of 7 seven, each group on one side of the room and on the opposite side of each other about 3 feet apart from each other." (Wow, am I really describing my classroom?)

"3 desks were put side by side in the near front right hand corner of the room and another 3 on the near lower left hand corner of the room." (I should really stop now hehehe)

"The blackboard was about 40x100 inches and there were about 5 pieces of chalk scattered around the ledges of the board" (fine I wanna be Sherlock Holmes so be it, I'm not even gonna bother any more)

"_tori"_

"The lights vertically parallel to each other runs above my head from about the end of the classroom to the front." (….)

"_Hittori"_

"Our teacher's desk was located on the far lower left hand corner of the room vertical to the door." (…...mphm….)

"The windows were right next to me meaning I was sitting on the-

"_**Hittori**_

The sudden call of my name made me jump like a frog and lose my current concentration and understanding of the subject I had perceived in my mind.

"_**HITTORI"**_

Only one person could be that loud and call me with intensity, "_Aiko Madokiya"_ I yelped in my mind.

Next to me stood a girl about 5'1 with silky, shiny black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin, with her signature black headband and "You're not listening to me" death expression.

She's wearing the girl's school uniform.

A light blue polo or turtleneck, underneath a navy blue vest with a crest on the left side of the chest with the logo S.O.S. inside it.

The bottom part of the uniform was a navy blue skirt, with knee long stockings and black dancing shoes.

I think her hobbies are watching anime, although, she only likes to get addicted to one at a time. She's smart … smarter than me at least.

"Hey Hittori, are you listening?" She said

"Oh yeah, I am" I said

"Great, the teacher asked me to tell you that she wants us and Hattori to serve a funeral at 10:00. Also-"

(Oh yeah I never told you my name. My name is Hittori Karashimaya. I am a boy attending S.O.S. Junior High School, otherwise known as Saving Our Souls.

I am 5'8, have black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin.

And just like any other boy I am wearing the S.O.S boy's uniform.

A light blue knitted shirt with the Save Our Souls Lucia Handwriting font on the left side of the chest.

As far as pants goes, I have a navy blue dress pants with black leather shoes.

My Hobbies are listening to music, practicing martial arts, reading/watching anime/manga.

But mostly my hobbies revolve around the anime and manga section.

I am addicted to all manga, my favorite manga being Harem and Romance.

I know pretty weak for a guy but still we can't all have one thing we like.

You could say I'm into academics as well I'm in between an A and A+ average.

.

.

.

Oh Yeah the funeral thing, I serve as an alter server for the church next to our school.)

"Yeah so basically I control you" Aiko said.

"Hey are you listening"

"Yeah I am" I said

"Oh Yeah what did I just say"

"You… uh…. Wanted me to uhm…."

"I wanted what? Hmmm"

"You know what you look beautiful. What is it that you did your silky hair that made me wanted to love you?" I said this with the fire burning in my soul, or at least I wanted it to.

I looked at her and before I knew it THUMP! Then another one THUMP THUMP!

I fell off my chair.

(She punched me, she freaking punched. TWICE)

"Hey! What's your problem that hurt-"

She puts her palm to my forehead and says "OK I'm only gonna say this one more time. So stop your character development monologue and listen. The teacher wants us to serve a funeral. After that she wants us to help the church, I am in charge of that place so I basically own you."

As she finishes her sentence she forcefully squeezes her hand and says "Got it!"

By this time sweat droplets were already appearing on the back of my neck. I was too afraid to respond anything but "Y-Yes ma'ma" (How did she know what I was thinking?)

"Good" Aiko lets go, pushes me down then runs out the door to her right.

"Phew. Never thought I could get out of those clutches. I shouldn't fight with her bad side. Don't want myself to get killed just yet."

"Oh yeah, one more thing-

"AHHHHH…. How the heck did you manage to get back here so fast?"

"Don't worry about that now. Yeah don't forget to call Hittomi"

"Yeah Yeah Sure"

She leaves and heads out the door permanently this time.

(How does she manage to move that fast? I'm pretty sure I was talking to myself for just a second?)

"Whatever I should go call Hittomi"

Hittomi does sound like a guy's name but believe me, Hittomi's no guy, SHE is a girl.

She's probably 5'4 or around that height. She has dark skin; dark always braided hair, and dark brown eyes.

Since she is a girl (duh) she is wearing the S.O.S. girl's uniform.

As far as I can tell you she is smart like hell, and a great artist.

I walked up to a girl sitting down on the front desk on the top left hand corner group of desks otherwise known as group 1.

"Yo Hittomi"

"Hmm"

"Aiko said she wants us to-

"I know don't worry I heard the conversation"

"Wait…. You saw her punch me but you didn't do anything!"

"Yes I saw her punch you, but that's none of my business now is it. I should just stay out of it."

"…Fine fair enough. Come lets go she wants us to be there by 10:00."

"Kay right behind you"

We walk along the seafoam coated walls of the hallway only to meet Aiko near the intersection of the stairway.

"Looks like you did your job Hittori" Aiko said

"Yeah yeah lets just go on shall we"

"We should, Now Hittomi, Hittori lets get a move on."

We walked from the highest point in our building the 3rd floor and wandered down to the 1st floor.

We walked straight foreward passing a large door to reach the office.

Aiko as the leader of the group now exchanged our goodbye's with the office attendees. As we always do.

After all formalities were finished we made our way towards the church.

* * *

**A/N:** So here's chapter 1 just introducing people and their likings.

My friend Also pointed out that everything hear sounded a lot like Haruhi Suzumiya

Well It's not Sos was coincidental


End file.
